WW2MLPMLP:EG crossover
by HitlerBalkanParodies
Summary: Welcome everyone in another story abaut father and son who are from WW2 and WW1.How it looks when two soldier enter in place of magic and so Im not Nazi!


WELCIME TO MY WW2/MLP CROSSOVER

Our main characters:

Martin Grandlangs is Jackobs is born 21 May 1896 in Berlin,Germany he is veteran from WW1 .He was having rank Gefreiter(1ST class private).Now with 40 yrs old joined Wehrmacht with his son Jackob will have big adventure in other look:Black hair,brown eyes,white man,very good father,sniper and great man who makes plans also tall men.

Jackob Grandlangs is only son of is soldier of Wehrmacht is also big fan of Adolf look :Black hair,brown eyes,great good soldier,also great very is born in Berlin,Germany May 21 1919

"at Third Reich academy (i maybe spell wrong)

"in some scenes Jackob,Martin and other will speak English and its "English"they all are speaking English but when its "German"They are speaking German"

"German"

Jackob:I cant wait to meet Furher.

Martin:Son did I every told you I was his best friend in WW1?

Jackob:You and Furher are BEST FRIENDS!

Martin:Yep well good luck.

"in classroom

Teacher:Good morning soldiers Im Gragor Blwatz your teacher.

Soldiers:Good morning.

Teacher:I have suprise for all you.

" Hitler walks in with generals

Hitler:Heil!

Soldiers and teacher:HEIL! (shout)

"in Jackobs mind

Omg Furher!

Hitler:Good morning students who will be next generation of Army of Third Reich.

Teacher:Does someone know something abaut Furher?

" Jackob raise his hand

Jackob:I know Hitler was in WW1 and some British soldier spare him.

And my dad knows him.

is pretty strong soldier.

"after school end

Hitler:Students I will now go to visit Auchwitz for check info.

Jackob:My Furher you cant go there.(he shouted)

Teacher:Furher please for-

Hitler:Jackob why you dont like my plan?

Jackob:Logic Auchwitz is in Poland and its long trip someone can kill you and you re best leader.

Hitler:You are right, Jodl will you go exept me?

Jodl:Sure my Furher.

" later at Jackobs room on academy

"singing Nazi hymn

"Jackob was writig his diary"

" Martin enters

Martin:Hi son how was your da-

"when blue hole was behind him and it start to pull him

Martin:Heeellll-

" Martin falls in hole

Jackob:No dad .

"he grab his quickly grabs:MP40,Walther P38,Walther Gewehr 43 and wepons Martin gave him which he was using in WW1 Mauser Model 1871(sniper rifle) and Luger P08(pistol)

"then after jackob grabbed his weapons he jumped in hole"

Jackob:Im coomingggg.

" gunsche enters beacuse he heard sound"

Gunsche:What?!

Hellpp.

"blue hole dissapears and Gunsche was almost sucked in hole.

Gunsche:Hellp me.

" later in morning

Hitler:So that happend.

Gunsche:Yes mein Furher Im not lying.

Hitler:We will investingate we must!Martin was my best frined from WW1 and by look his son is brave and great soldier.

"at enter to Ponyville

Martin:Shiit!

"falls

Martin:Ahh it hurts.

" above him

Jackob:Ahhhh.

"Jackob falled on his dad.

Jackob:Dad!

Martin:Son!

" both hugged

Martin:Son why are you horse?!

Jackob:You are horse too!

Martin:You bring weapons right.

Jackob:Yep.

Martin:Im wearning my suit from WW1 and you from WW2.

Jackob:Why from WW! not from WW2?

Martin:While I was in army wearing this outfit makes me proudest German is history!

Jackob:First where are we?

"then Jackob give Martin his WW1 weapons, Mauser Model 1871 and Luger P08 and Jackob keep his WW2 weapons MP40,

Martin:Son you look awesome with that red solour.

Jackob:And youu look great with black colour.

Hmm what is this on me?

Martin:What?

" he checked he saw Swastika on him.

Martin:Its not suit.

Jackob:Hey you have something too.

"he check and he saw flag if German Empire

" martin was half young-old pony with black colour over his body and jackob was young pony with red colour

Jackob:This sign "Welcome to Ponyville home of freedom and Mane 6

Martin:Who are they?

Jackob:Nah i dont care.

Martin:Me too.

" in city

Jackob:Why horses are looking you dad just like villin.

Martin:If anyone touch me thry ded.

"English"

?:STOP!

"German"

Martin:Who are you?!

Jackob:Probably some stupid girl.

Engilsh

?:What is that laungage?!

Martin:German.

?:Okay Im Rainbow Dash.

Jackob:Ok so can we go now.

Rainbow Dash:No!You are agents send by evil queen.(from mlp movie I never watched movie so she is destroyed but only 2 manage to get away)

Martin:Which exactly?

Jackob:I didnt know this place is part of England and talk English.

Rainbow Dash:No its Ponylish and not some English!

"Royal Guards arrived very fast"

Royal Guards:Surrender!

Martin:Well lets settle this like 1915.

Son?

Jackob:Dad let rock roll.

"they manage to beat up not kill every Royale Guard

Martin:You want some beatin!?

Rainbow Dash:Girls!

other Mane 5 come

Twilight:Well look who is back.

Jackob:Well this was shame.

Twilight:Mane 6 attack.

" then big rainbow created and heated to Martin and Jackob.

Martin:Runn!

"both were running

Jackob:Dad I will cover you.

" after 15 mins if running they came to corner

Martin:Shit!

Twilight:For Equestria.(she shoued while rainbow was heading to them

Martin and Jackob:"NAZI SALATUDED AND SAYING NORMALY

HEIL HITLER UND SIEG HEIL!

"rainbow did nothing do them

Applejack:What?

" mane 6 was suprised

"they landed on earth "while mane 6 was shocketd Martin and Jacob ran when they acciedently they jump in Twilights house and enter in Mirror to Canterlot City

"both jumped in Mirror who taked them to Canterlot City"

"in portal"

Jackob:Dammit!

Martin:Again!

"meanwhile"

"mane 6 and princes Celestia enters in Twilight house"

Rarity:It will be easier caught them as human.

Spike:Yes.

Twilight:Rarity is right we must find them.

Rarity:When we caught them we need ti burn thir clothes its aweful!

Pinkie Pie:Or maybe use it as waring to others.

Rainbow Dash:These guys are dangerous they beat half Royale Guards.

Twilight:Even Flash?

Rainbow Dash:Yes he has broken leg.

Twilight:Those will pay!

TO BE CONTINUED I KNOW ITS LONG BUT YEA ALSO IF I SPELL SOME WORD BAD IM NOT ENGLISH IM CROATIAN :)


End file.
